


Sleepless

by thesaddestboner



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pete has insomnia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surge_bsb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surge_bsb/gifts).



> So, [](http://_mydecember_.livejournal.com/profile)[**_mydecember_**](http://_mydecember_.livejournal.com/) gave me this [picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/_mydecember_/pic/000xfzp5) in a recent meme, and i wrote this. This isn't my first official piece of bandom writing but I suppose it's probably the least crappy. I guess I'm most comfortable writing these short things that don't require much characterization.  
>  You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Pete can't sleep when Patrick's not around. Considering that they're bandmates and joined at the hip, it's very rare that Patrick is ever _not_ around. But when he's not, Pete can't sleep at all.

He tries counting sheep, but that never works. His over-active brain just keeps supplying more and more sheep, until he can see a continent of them in his mind's eye.

He tries a sleeping pill prescription, but he quits after a week because he worries about addiction.

Finally, exhausted and bleary-eyed from lack of sleep, Pete collapses in his bed. He thinks in lyrics now, tired mind scribbling out one-liners and weaving them with music in his head. Pete wraps his arms around a lumpy pillow, resigned to spend another night awake, another night without Patrick.

And then a voice, and Pete can't tell if he imagined it or not. He's gotten used to his mind playing tricks on him. "Pete." Pete hunkers down with his pillow, willing the voice to go away. "Hey, Pete," the persistent, hush of a voice whispers, "are you awake?"

Pete blinks his eyes open and focuses them on the hovering face. "Patrick?" Pete lets go of the pillow and smiles, first genuine smile in weeks. Patrick climbs into bed with him and Pete can't stop grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
